Mother Gothel
Mother Gothel is the main antagonist of the 2010 disney film "Tangled" Info As an elderly woman near the end of her life, Gothel is the single witness of a drop of pure sunlight falling to the ground, creating a magical flower with healing abilities. When Gothel sings to the flower and strokes its petals, she becomes younger and beautiful. She is determined to keep this secret from the rest of the world and hides the flower to keep herself beautiful and young forever. Hundreds of years pass, and in that time, a kingdom prospers nearby. Sadly, the young queen falls deathly ill while pregnant, and the entire kingdom searches for a cure: the magic flower. A guard manages to find the flower and Gothel is powerless to stop him. After drinking a broth made from the flower, the queen is cured and the flower's abilities are given to her unborn child, a girl named Rapunzel. In the dead of night, Gothel breaks into the castle and uses Rapunzel's long golden hair to replenish herself. When she tries to cut some of the hair for herself, however, it turns brown and the healing powers are destroyed. The king and queen awaken as Gothel kidnaps Rapunzel and disappears into the night. She isolates the princess in a tower hidden in a forest far away from the rest of the world and raises her as her own daughter. Gothel refuses to let Rapunzel go outside, telling her the world is a dangerous place where selfish people would try to hurt her and use her gift for themselves. Rapunzel, however, sees some special floating lights every year on her birthday (really floating lanterns the king and queen set free to remember their lost daughter) and wants to find out what they are. Eighteen years later, Mother Gothel is still as manipulative and "overprotective" as ever. By this time, Rapunzel's fascination with the "floating lights" have reached new heights, and on the wake of her eighteenth birthday, works up the courage to finally ask Gothel permission to see the lights in person, as a birthday gift. Feeling a slight loss of control over her flower, Gothel constantly uses subtle jabs, over-the-top guilt trips, and refrains of "Mother Knows Best" to keep Rapunzel from leaving the tower, before firmly, and darkly ordering Rapunzel to never ask to leave the tower, again. Heartbroken, Rapunzel accepts. Subsequently, Gothel leaves the tower once more, and during her absence, the home is invaded by an "on-the-run thief", who Rapunzel manages to knock unconscious and hide in the closet. When Gothel returns, Rapunzel pushes her with requests to leave the tower (hoping to use the unconscious Flynn as proof that she can handle herself in the world). However, before she is given the chance, Gothel finally snaps and cruelly barks, "You are not leaving this tower, EVER!". Rejected, Rapunzel changes the subject to focus on her oncoming birthday, and asks Gothel for paint for her room made from white seashells as a birthday gift, which will require a three-day journey. Confident that Rapunzel is safe, an initially hesitant Gothel agrees. While on her way, Gothel is encountered by a palace horse, though without a rider. Upon realizing this, Gothel fearfully assumes the royal guards may have found the whereabouts of Rapunzel and rushes back to the tower. There, she frantically calls for the lost princess to let down her hair, but no response is given. Gothel quickly uses the back passageway to barge her way inside, and begins a search throughout the palace interior. Unfortunately for her, Rapunzel is nowhere to be found. A panicked Gothel takes a moment to catch her breath before noticing a glimmer of light coming from the staircase. She finds a satchel, and inside lies Rapunzel's childhood crown from the kingdom. The sight is enough to bring a rush of shock to Gothel, before further investigation reveals a "Wanted" poster with an illustration of the thief, Flynn Rider. Gothel deduces Flynn had some involvement with Rapunzel's disappearance, and leaves the tower to kill him, and reclaim her possession—blade in hand. When she comes across the Snuggly Duckling tavern, however, she overhears Rapunzel singing how happy she is now that she has left the tower. She spies Rapunzel and Flynn escaping through a hidden tunnel when the royal guards arrive and flirts with Shorty the Pub Thug before threatening him to find out where it leads. After following Shorty's instructions to the end of the tunnel, Gothel soon comes across the Stabbington Brothers, who are out to get back at Flynn for betraying them. Using this to her advantage, Gothel gives them the crown but tells them she can offer them an even greater treasure, along with revenge on Flynn. The offer entices the brothers, and the two officially join Gothel's side as her accomplices. That night, Gothel manages to find Rapunzel, and reveals herself while Flynn is out getting firewood. She goes for a direct approach in trying to bring her back to the tower, but Rapunzel refuses, wanting to continue her journey and admitting she has some affection for Flynn, believing them to be reciprocated. Gothel insists that Rapunzel is being naïve and the only reason why Flynn is with her is to get the crown, which she thrusts into Rapunzel's hands and orders her to give it to him as a test of his loyalty to her before vanishing. Though Rapunzel stands her ground, Gothel's words are enough to bring doubt into her mind, successfully sparking her plot. Gothel's plan is put into action while Flynn and Rapunzel are watching the lanterns the next evening. Rapunzel gives Flynn his satchel to show that she trusts him. But before they kiss, Flynn spies the Stabbington Brothers on the opposite shore and tells Rapunzel to wait as he goes to talk to them. Flynn tries to apologize and return the crown to them, but they reveal that they now know about Rapunzel's gift. The brothers find Rapunzel and tell her Flynn left with the crown and told them about her healing powers. Rapunzel refuses to believe them until they point out Flynn sailing away on a boat, ignoring Rapunzel's screams. Before the brothers can kidnap Rapunzel, Gothel betrays them so it appears she's rescuing her. She leads the heartbroken Rapunzel home and Flynn, who was knocked out and tied to the mast of the boat, is caught by the guards, who prepare to hang him the next morning. Back at home, Gothel reminds Rapunzel that the world is intolerant of joy and happiness, and will destroy any ray of sunshine it finds as the finishing touch of destroying the princess' glimmers of optimism. After she leaves Rapunzel's bedroom to fix dinner, Gothel's overhears assorted commotion coming from the room, and visits her daughter to investigate. Before she can enter, Gothel is confronted by Rapunzel, who has apparently managed to somehow uncover the truth behind her upbringing, confidently announcing her realization that she's the lost princess. Stunned, Gothel nervously makes an attempt to suppress these claims, only to be physically denied by the princess. With her patience wearing thin, Gothel claims her actions were out of love, but her manipulation no longer has affect on Rapunzel, who frustratingly expresses her feelings of betrayal and anger, before proclaiming Gothel will never again be allowed to use the magic of her hair from that moment forward. With her mind made, Rapunzel starts to make her leave from the tower, but a now openly-sinister Gothel retaliates. Meanwhile, Flynn manages to escape the palace and journeys to rescue Rapunzel. When he arrives at the tower, Gothel throws a portion of Rapunzel's hair for the former thief to climb. When he arrives inside, however, Flynn finds Rapunzel distressed, tied, and gagged, before being fatally stabbed in the back by Gothel. As the thief slowly starts to die due to blood loss, Gothel forcefully begins dragging Rapunzel out of the tower, planning to find a new hidden home while forcing Rapunzel into slavery. However, Rapunzel promises Gothel that she will go with her quietly and never resist her again if she is allowed to heal Flynn. Knowing Rapunzel never breaks a promise, Gothel agrees to this, but underestimates the thief's affection for Rapunzel. Choosing death over allowing Rapunzel to be trapped forever, Flynn cuts off all her hair with a shard of glass from the broken mirror before she can heal him. The healing power is gone forever, and a horrified Gothel panics as time and death, angry at her defiance and unnaturally long life, start to claim her with her true age. Her beautiful, curvy body beings to shrivel and wither away. As she writhes around in panic and tries to hide her aging beneath her cloak, Pascal pulls the length of the cut hair and she trips over it, falling out of the tower window. When she hits the ground, she has turned to dust and only her cloak remains, enforcing the fact that she has died from old age. Transformation throw the movie In the opening off the movie when the Flower first grows on the side off a cliff next to the ocean, an elderly woman in her 90's appears. She is very old with raging grey skin, and thinning grey hair though still possesses curls like her younger self but has lost it's volume. She has veins are showing especially on her arms and wrist, and she is covered in tonnes off wrinkles mostly on her hands arms and face. Her nails are thin and look far from healthy-looking, and her face and body overall do not look full, like a younger person's. When she uses the flower she sings a special song, and strokes it petals and after like 25 seconds she turns to her young self. When trying to get Rapunzel's hair which has the raging flower magic it began to glow, and turned Gothel young again and tried to cut a piece for herself, but when it was cut it turned brown. And a small part off Rapunzel's hair turned brown, and this caused Gothel to take Rapunzel. In the opening when Rapunzel was sing to Gothel when Rapunzel is like five, she was using the raging thing on Gothel. We see that Gothel's hands are really old, but when the song was done, they turned young again, and we see Gothel's hair grey but it turns to black and her skin turns normal too as well. She stay's pretty throughout the film Transformation When Gothel is using the effects of the flower she is shown to very long being in her early 30's or even her late 20's. Over then that her skin is flawless and is incredible smooth and lacks freckles not like Rapunzel who has them. She is a very tall woman being taller then Rapunzel, and slender too. She has large grey eyes with brown eye shadow on her eyelids. She has very long black curly hair that goes down past her shoulders, and is very thick with 3 curls hanging over her forehead. While Gothel appears to be a young woman, she (possibly) does carry one sign of her true age: the color of her nails. Her nails are a dark, brownish-gray, (although in one scene they appear red) which could be a sign of her age, since nail polish hadn't been invented in the time of when Tangled is set; although, human nails don't typically darken with age. She wears diamond-shaped golden earrings, and a flattering, Renaissance-era crimson dress, with sleeves that reach her elbows. The dress has a faint dappled pattern with a gold trim, and reaches her feet. It has a matching sash with a gold buckle, and she wears brown, buckled shoes. Whenever Gothel leaves the tower, she brings a hooded black cloak. Old transformation The effects Gothel uses to keep young will soon where off, and needs to use it very often or else she will begin to age again. The raging returns after about a couple of hours. When Gothel returns home in the beginning her hair is shown to`be losing her black hair colour and a couple of strands of hair poses grey marks. During Rapunzel knows best her hair is shown to having much more grey hairs and her skin isn't as smooth as it was. Trivia * It's unknown why Rapunzel doesn't notice Gothels obvious ageing during hair songs. * It's unknown how long it would take for Gothel to die of old age after doing a hair song. * In the original version of the film she would i've had brown hair tied in a ponytail, and her hair would've turned completely grey instead of grey streaks. * Gothel's name is never mentioned in the film. * Mother Gothel has dark gray nails possibly the only sign of her true age as they did not have nail polish back then. *